Call of Duty: Black Ops II - A Different Story
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: TEST CHAPTER - Rest of story will be posted upon good feedback. Details are on profile page. Update: 12/28/14 0200 PST - Test Chapter Uploaded


**This is a test chapter for a new fanfic, Call of Duty Black Ops 2: A Different Story**

**This story will include the main story, although with different characters, and includes the plot from the mobile prequel game ****_Strike Team. _**

**The 1980s storyline will be used as a storyline in the year 2023, and the Strike Team plot in the year 2024.**

**The test chapter will use the E3 gameplay reveal "Cordis Die"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Cordis Die"<strong>

**Los Angeles, United States**

**Yumi Himura**

**JSOC **

**June 19th, 2025**

* * *

><p>"Sir! I can't help you unless you stay calm!" I said to the bleeding man<p>

Then, Alex came beside me, "You need to stay calm! The bullet went through clean!"

The man then shouted, "It's still bleeding!"

Alex pressed a syringe into his neck, "This will take care of the pain..."

Then the man passed out...

"God damn it..."

I went back into my seat and took a deep breath.

One of the government agents then reported, "Madame president, the drones took out Air Force One, and Marine One. We cannot extract you by air."

President Bosworth then asked one of the Secret Service Agents, "Jones. What's the status of the other convoys?"

Jones responded, "LAPD reports surface streets are compromised! Hundreds of heavily armed Mercenaries have struck LA simultaneously."

"Any word on causalities?"

This time the government agent replied, "Downtown L.A. evacuated, preliminary reports are below expectations."

"Thank god..." She then turned to Alex, "Henderson, what's our next move?"

He answered, "Madame president, we're taking you to the Prom Night shelter under the Bonaventure Hotel in Downtown."

"Johnson, I want troops in the streets, and these drones dealt with!"

Samuels informed, "NORAD scrambled 200 F/A-38s. They're less than five minutes out!"

I see Alex look out of the MRAP, "This is what Menendez planned all along. Taking out the G20 leaders will cripple capitalist governments across the world..."

I then asked him, "You think this plan will work?"

"I'm only thinking on how this plan will go wrong..."

Then, an explosion occurred, and I look ahead. A helicopter heading straight towards us...

It scrapped the side, the rotors banging against the truck... Then a missile landed straight ahead of us, and the MRAP flipped over...

* * *

><p>When I awake, I see glass, and ahead, Alex firing his DSR-50 in the sky...<p>

"Samuels! Get the president to cover!" Alex then see me, and grabbed my hand, "We got to move! The drones are all over us!"

I look around, and see a MRAP with a SAM turret, almost falling over to the ground.

"I'll get on the Stingers! Get ready to move!" I said, and I ran ahead to the turret

I jumped on the hood, but my left hand lost it's grip, and I look downward... I quickly climbed back up, and into the turret.

"Here they come!" Samuels reported

I pulled the trigger, and six missiles launched into the sky... and I see the drones exploding.

"Tracking multiple groups inbound!" I reported

Alex then replied, "You need to take them down!"

"Get down!" I fired more missiles and they soar into the robots.

"Tracking! Right!"

I move towards the right, and see 5 drones, and I locked on. I fired the missiles, and the drones fall to the ground. The sky is clear...

I climbed out, the MRAP beginning to fall, "Go! GO NOW!"

I jumped on to the bridge, and began to fall...

Alex then lunged over and grabbed my hands... "Come on... Get up..."

I then spot a drone heading towards us, "Look out!"

Then the drone was hit by a missile and smashed into the ground... sending a car over our heads...

Then a plane hovered over us, "Henderson, this is Anderson responding to your mayday call. Standing by for tasking."

Alex pulled me onto the bridge, and then answered, "Anderson, we're en route to prom-night with the president, Request: Establish overhead, provide armed overwatch."

"WILCO. Be advised, I'm all you got. The bulk of my squadron's down, or engaging drones." The plane began to rise above and then soar off into the sky...

"Understood, we'll make it work." And he turned to me, "Come on." I stood up, and followed him to a fallen part of the bridge.

"Samuels, what's the status of the G20 vehicles?"

The radio responded, "There's one vehicle group below us! I don't know if we could reach them. There's PMCs everywhere. What do we do?"

* * *

><p>As we reached them, he looked around, then ordered, "Rappel down! Get the president down there! I'll provide cover fire!"<p>

I quickly went to the side barrier, and attached a hook to it. I climbed over and jumped downward.

As soon as we hit the ground, a truck passed us, and crashed into a group of cars.

"We gotta be quick, or the G20s inside are all dead meat!" I reminded

We moved up, but then the truck open up to show PMCs.

"Get down! Alex! We're pinned by Mercs!"

"I see them..." He replied, and then I see the soldiers fell dead, "Get going!"

I quickly grabbed my Type 25, equipped with a suppressor, dual magazines, and a laser sight.

I ordered, "Move!"

I ran ahead and see the MRAPs up ahead, "Alex! We need more cover fire!"

"I can't see the left side! It's blocked by a pillar. I'll clear the right lanes!"

"Copy!" I ran towards the other side of the freeway, and see multiple hostiles ahead...

I quickly fired a burst of rounds at them, and took cover by a bus. I see the SSAs pushed up to the MRAPs

"This is Samuels, we got snipers on the overpass! We need cover fire!"

I heard sniper fire, and I don't know who's it is...

I rush back towards Alex, and see him okay.

"We're clear..." That's when I saw a Merc firing a rocket...

"Look out! RPG!" I yelled at him, and the rocket miss him.

He quickly hook onto a part of the bridge, and jump down.

The merc fired another rocket, and it hit the car on the bridge. I quickly fired my rifle and killed him.

I look back at Henderson, who came straight at me.

We both collided, and fell to the ground... He look behind him, and quickly rolled us towards the side, and a car smashed into the ground where we were...

"You okay?" He asked, and I look around... he's right underneath me...

"Y..yeah..." I replied, and I got off him, "Let's go. Jones, what's the status?"

The radio replied, "The rear vehicles diverted as soon as we were hit! SECDEF Petraeus is secure."

"Good work."

As we reached the MRAP, Alex got on the lead vehicle, and reported, "Update all, Blue route is go!"

I ran around the truck and got on the passenger side...

"On my lead, 110 Northbound! Go!"

The truck lurched forward, and ram through techincals and infantry.

"Henderson, you got a drone turning in on your convoy." Anderson reported, "I have lock... firing! The freeway's coming down! Turn right!"

Alex quickly turned the wheel and missed the falling rubble...

"Holy... Anderson, how bad is downtown?"

She responded, "It's bad. City is now a full war zone. I don't know how you can make it through."

"We will. We'll find a way."

I look around, and see the sky filled with fireballs, and zooming aircraft...

"I see vehicles inbound... on your right!" The radio crackled

I quickly looked, and see a semi... heading towards us...

"Shit!" Was all Alex said...

* * *

><p>My head felt numb.. as I look around. It's blurry...<p>

"All units... zzz... I say again... blue route is compromised. All units should avoid the Arena District..."

I then see Alex, who was holding my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." I groaned

"Come on... We'll fight our way through the streets!" He opened the turret hatch, and stood up.

"We got RPGs on the rooftops all around... I'm trying to..."

I heard a boom... and then rubble fell on the truck

"Anderson!" Alex cried

"Agh! Son of a bitch! I'm... I'm hit! I think I'm okay... dammit!"

"Come on! We got to push through!"

I followed Alex, and jumped from the MRAP.

All of a sudden, a CLAW came up, and fired... it's rotary guns slaughtering the LAPD police men...

"Damn it..." Alex then raised his right arm, and fired his XM31 grenades... two grenades struck the machine, and Henderson grabbed an RPG, and destroyed it... "Fuck... you!"

I followed him, "It's an ambush! We got mercs all around!"

Then Alex cursed, "Shit... they got more CLAWs! Grabbed any explosives!"

I check my back, and realized... "My bow! It's not here!"

"What?!" Alex look back, and ran towards the MRAP

"Wait!"

He came back, holding my crossbow and arrows.

But then, he dropped in pain...

"Alex!" I rushed to his side, and see a wound to his side...

"Aghhh! God... damnit!"

"Alex..."

But he gave me my bow, "Go... I'll be fine..."

"But..."

"Go!"

"Alex..." I felt terrible... and hugged him before running off.

I armed my crossbow, and look through the variable zoom scope... I see 20 Mercs... and a CLAW... I aimed at one of them up high, and fired. The bolt released, and it struck the gunman in the head, I reset the bolt, aimed at another one, and fired.

The CLAW then turned it's guns at me, and I ducked... I removed the magazine, and grabbed one with explosive tips. I set it into the magazine, and armed the weapon. Raising my body, I aimed at the CLAW, and fired. The arrow struck the robot, and detonated... the CLAW is still moving... I fired another... and the machine stumbled... now sparking... Looking at the machine, I see an exposed piece of internals... I armed my arrow, and fired... The arrow glowed a green beacon on the machine... and it detonated... exploding the CLAW into millions of pieces...

"Gotcha!" I cheered, but remember about Alex... I ran back to him, and see him holding my rifle...

"Forgot... this too... How could you put a cherry blossom camouflage on it?"

"Technically it's called Sakura."

"Yeah yeah..." He groaned, and I look at the wound..., "Same place..."

I was dumbfounded... same... place...

He got up, and ordered, "let's move!"

He ran off, and I look at him... he's... strong...

I grabbed my weapons and followed him...

"We're northbound from Grand, but we're getting word the French President's convoy is pinned down near the arena." Samuels reported

POTUS then commented, "If we lose anymore foreign leaders, the fallout from this incident could be catastrophic."

Alex then replied, "Understood. We're en route."

We head towards the mall, and I see an MRAP... crashed on the side

The radio then called out, "Our IAV is on fire! Someone out there! You got to get us out... Please!"

I look at the turret hatch... locked...

"Alex!" I called out

"Got it!" He grabbed an Hydraulic Rescue Tool, and jammed it into the hatch, the tool forced the hatch to open, and I pushed it up even further...

Three Secret Service Agents came out, "Thank god... Agent Smith, reporting!"

Alex then commanded, "Grab a rifle! We're not out of this yet! Split up! Open your field of fire! Stay online!"

"Anderson, the French convoy is pinned down. Do you have eyes on?" I asked

"Enemy forces is targeting an IAV directly in front of the arena."

"That's them! Hold them off, we're on our way!"

Alex then pushed up through the mall.

All of a sudden, an F/A-38 crashes through the mall

"Damn it! They just took out my last wingman!" Anderson reported, "You better hurry!"

I ran ahead and see the French IAV taking fire...

Alex ran up ahead, and fired his rifle, taking out an RPG.

I look around, and see a technical. I grabbed out my crossbow, and fired my explosive bolts at it.

The truck exploded into an inferno, and then the F/A-38 shook from a missile

"I took a hit!" Anderson alerted, "...I... I have to set her down."

I replied, "We're on our way Anderson. Hang in there!"

"I'm... I'm... bleeding out... I... I don't think I could..."

All of a sudden, the ground began to shook...

I look and see a building beginning to crack...

"The building's coming down!"

Dust and wind hit us hard, and it went black again...

* * *

><p>When I came to again... it was dusty... and I see Alex... getting up. He ran back towards me, "Yumi..."<p>

He picked me up, and I see the fighter...

"Anderson..." I realized, "Anderson! She took a hit! Don't know how bad."

We both ran towards the landed fighter jet, and see Anderson collapsing from the cockpit...

"Anderson!"

Alex then checked on her, "She's okay..." He point to some paramedics, "Get her to safety... make sure she lives."

He then turned to the fighter, and began to climb in it.

"You know how to fly it?" I asked

"Did you forget who flew those VTOLs before?" He replied

"Okay..." He took off his helmet, goggles, and his mask, and I took it from him...

"Be safe, okay..." I whispered

I got into the ambulance, and look at Anderson, "How is she?"

The medic responded, "She's in critical condition."

"I have some medical training. I'll tend to her wounds."

"All right, let's go!" The driver informed

"The PMCs are flooding every damn intersection. The LAPD are overwhelmed. We're not going to make it!" Samuels panicked

Then, Alex informed, "Samuels, I've secured an F/A-38 to provide air support. I'm tracking your location now. Just hang in there."

Then the van shocked excessively, and Anderson's heart rate began to rise... oh no...

"Left! Go left!"

I then pleaded to him, "Alex! We're taking fire! Anderson won't hold out if this keeps up."

"Got it... Shit! They're attacking the Hope Street blockade! Keep moving!"

I yelled out to the driver, "Step on it!"

"Pedals to the metal already!" He shouted back.

Samuels alerted, "We got big rigs! At the end of the street!"

Alex then informed, "Get off North! Turn on to 5th!"

I continue to tend to Anderson, and see her heart rate began to calm down.

"Henderson! We got more drones advancing!" Samuels reported

"Roger that... Yumi, is Anderson okay?"

I replied, smiling, "She's fine... I'll put her on."

I gave my spare radio to her, and she begin to talk, "This is Anderson."

Alex requested, "Anderson, I need the Sky Busters missile codes."

"Okay...Uploading Sky Buster codes now."

"Thanks!"

Anderson then sat up, and she looked at me, "You use a crossbow?"

I explained, "I'm a good archer back in the day."

"Then...shouldn't you use a bow and arrow, instead of a crossbow?"

"It's the only thing they have. No one uses a bow in warfare anymore."

"How do you know Henderson?"

"Alex? Well... we were partners when I first joined JSOC back in 24... I burned through the ranks pretty fast."

"Oh... what rank are you now?"

"Ensign."

"Get out. Really?"

"Yep..."

She then look at me curiously...

I felt a little uncomfortable, "Uh... Captain Anderson?"

"I'm sensing this feeling from you... Like... love?"

I felt hot... "Wha...What?"

All of a sudden, the radio began to blare alarms... "Gah! She's coming apart... I'm losing her!"

"No!" I gasped...

Anderson teased at me, "As I was saying..."

"Shut up!"

Samuels reported, "This is Samuels, we're approaching the Prom Night Shelter. We're clear."

I turn to the driver, "Track the fighter! He's gonna bail out."

He replied, "Yes, M'am."

I look out, and see a pilot ejecting from a fighter. The plane exploded, sending him into a building and falling towards the convoy.

"That's him!" I shouted

Alex landed safely from a botched bail out, and looked at us. The ambulance stopped, and I got out to see him. As I ran over, he was breathing hard.

I spoke to him, "Alex..."

He saw me, and grinned, "Always worried for me, huh?"

"You're the squad leader... Of course I'll be worried." I punched his arm, "Nice work in that fighter."

"Thanks... You're gonna have to carry me. My wound is killing me."

I sighed, and took his arm over me, "You still think we can win this war?"

He just said, "I'm still thinking on how Menendez can still beat us after all this."

I'm so worried for him, like a wife... Man, Anderson's right... Now, I need to get Alex to explain to me where he got those "scars".

* * *

><p><strong>Please give your opinion on <strong>**this story. **

**If this get good feedback, it will be made into a story beginning in 2015.**


End file.
